The Khaki Girl
The Khaki Girl is the 16th episode of 6teen. Plot At the Galleria fountain, Jude watches and laughs as Stanley the brat falls into the fountain pool while trying to fish out a coin when he sees Starr, the cashier from Vegan Island (a food court eatery), also laughing at Stanley's misfortune. The smitten Jude and Starr meet up, and they discover their common love of "fountain diving" and reminisce about the first time they met, outside the Things That Beep store. Starr asks Jude if he wants to be her boyfriend and he eagerly accepts, and they make a date to catch a surfing movie at the Gigantoplex. Jonesy lands a job selling a half-beef, half-turkey snack food called "Roast Burkey Chunklets" at the food court and scores a sucess with patrons (including Jude, Jen, Nikki, Wyatt and Coach Halder) clamoring to try the new food item. Jonesy then asks Jude the Chunklets stock could be stored in the freezer inside the Stick It's storage area, then reminds him to make sure to set the freezer to maximum to keep the Chunklets fresh. After getting advice from Jonesy on what to do on his date with Starr, Jude agrees, but as he's about to plug in the freezer, Starr comes by to pick him up for their movie date and he drops everything and forgets about the plug - which later proves disastrous. Khaki Barn announces its annual Khaki Girl contest, where the winner will receive a $500 shopping spree and have her photos put up at the store. Caitlin, with encouragement from Jen, immediately and eagerly signs up, but her ex-friend Tricia overhears the announcement and signs up moments later, merely to spite Caitlin and as an attempt to show her up (which Tricia admits to after Nikki calls her on it). Jen then puts Caitlin into training for the contest and disallows her from eating any junk food, including the Chunklets (which ends up inadvertently saving Caitlin later on). As a side bet to the contest, Caitlin adds that if she wins, Tricia has to wear the Big Squeeze lemon hat (which she had mean-spiritedly teased Caitlin about earlier) for a full business day at the mall, and Tricia counters with her own stipulation - if she wins, Caitlin has to make free drinks for her for one year, with a smile. During the contest itself, Nikki (who is now wearing a turtleneck sweater and a thick hoodie indoors after coming down with severe chills) and Jen are there to support Caitlin against Tricia while Tom, the Khaki Barn's effeminate district manager, announces the rules and points out that any slip-up by either contestant would result in her disqualification. Caitlin outdoes Tricia at every event in the contest, and realizing that she's about to lose, Tricia decides to cheat by spilling some bottled water on the catwalk during the final event, causing Caitlin to slip and fall. Jen and Nikki catch Tricia committing the infraction, but Tom does not, and he disqualifies Caitlin and declares Tricia the winner. Jen attempts to protest Tricia's unfair win, but she suddenly comes down with stomach cramps before she can do so and she has to head for the mall washrooms. Jonesy returns to the Stick It to pick up more Chunklets for sale at his food court kiosk, but he gets hit by a very rank odor the moment he opens the freezer, discovering to his horror that Jude had forgot to plug the freezer in and the Chunklets had become rancid. In the meantime, Tricia is enjoying her contest-winning photo shoot at the Khaki Barn when she suddenly becomes sick and vomits all over Tom as he shoots her pictures, setting off a chain reaction as Tom and every other person in the store also begin puking. Back at the food court, while Jonesy looks for Jude, other people are also coming down sick, with some also throwing up, while long lineups are developing at the washrooms and Nikki, still suffering from chills, has locked herself in the Khaki Barn's elite washroom—it turns out that everyone who had eaten the Chunklets after they'd been left at the Stick It has developed food poisoning. At the Gigantoplex, Jude and Starr are enjoying their movie and Starr gives subtle hints that she wants to be kissed, but Jude's stomach begins acting up and, as he attempts to kiss Starr, he becomes the latest victim of the Chunklets and pukes in her face, sending Starr running, screaming and covered in vomit, from the theatre. Several areas of The Galleria, including the washroom area and the food court, are then shown closed off for emergency maintenance as vomit spills have to be cleaned up. When Jen wakes up the next day, she finds a note from Caitlin stuck to the Big Squeeze, telling her there is good news and to come to the Khaki Barn. She goes to the Khaki Barn and finds Tricia in a fetal position on the floor in pain from food poisoning, moaning about how it is not fair. Due to Tricia ruining Tom's shirt, Caitlin was chosen as the new Khaki Girl instead of Tricia. Jonesy finally catches up to Jude and confronts him about the rancid Chunklets, showing him the freezer plug Jude had forgotten to plug in. Jonesy adds that he got fired from his food court job as a result of the food poisoning scare, but he and Jude manage to smooth things over after they talk about Jude's disastrous date with Starr. Back at the Big Squeeze, Caitlin talks with the gang about her new Khaki Girl status and how it happened, and the friends enjoy a laugh and some karmic justice as they watch a humiliated and angry Tricia, paying the price for cheating in the Khaki Girl contest, stalk around the mall wearing the lemon hat. Caitlin then realizes that Nikki isn't with them, and learns from Wyatt that she had to open the Khaki Barn because the Clones went missing. The gang then sees Kristen and Chrissy walk by, saying that they will never speak of the last night again. Trivia *Jonesy's job: seller of Roast Burkey Chunklets, a combination meat product snack **Reason for firing: He sold spoiled chunklets due to Jude forgetting to plug in the meat freezer (when Starr distracts him) in which he stored the meat, resulting all customers vomiting due to severe food poisoning (Ron has told Jonesy that the entire mall is being investigated on this issue). *The incident caused Jude to blow his first kiss literally with Starr, as he threw up in her mouth. *This episode provides another example of the b-word being cut off, with Jonesy having to interrupt Nikki's fight with Tricia before it gets bad. **The first example of this word being cut is "The Big Sickie", when Caitlin says "You know, you put the 'itch' in 'b-'" before being cut off by Nikki. *If you look at the penalty box clock while Jen is in the box, you can see it's fixed at 00:01. *Jen references a fictional Toronto Maple Leafs player named Ronan when she explains why she's in the box so early on. *'Goof': When everyone is waiting in line at the bathroom, the bathroom in question is the men's bathroom. There is a ladies' bathroom next door, but nobody is using it; in fact, approximately half of the bathroom line is female, and a nerdy girl comes out of the bathroom to let Wyatt in. Category:6teen Episodes